


Bitch,

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested! Jeremy decides to act like a brat and gets a little too cocky for Michael's taste.





	Bitch,

Michael and Jeremy had always had a very healthy relationship. That went for sexual, emotional, and otherwise. This simply means they enjoy sex with each other and have it very often. In fact, they’d become so confident in their sex that they’d agreed to start experimenting with more kinks and toys. That was where they were today. 

Michael bit his lip, fingers tangling in Jeremy’s hair as he looked him over. They’d already stripped naked at some point whilst making out on the bed, and when they ended up naked it only meant one thing. Sex. Michael jammed his knee between Jeremy’s legs. 

Jeremy grunted, somehow already impatient with how the night was taking its time with them. He grabbed at Michael for a kiss. 

Michael snorted, meeting him halfway and letting his mouth open under Jeremy’s immediately. His fingers pressed into the skin of Jeremy's chest, dragging down his body slowly.

Jeremy whined against Michael’s lips, both his hands pressed firmly onto Michael’s cheeks. He kissed him hard.

Michael smirked into the kiss, the hand in Jeremy’s hair suddenly tightening and yanking Jeremy’s head back, breaking the kiss. Michael took the opportunity to suck marks onto his newly exposed neck.

Jeremy grunted at the slight pain, but then moaned softly at the feeling on his neck. He moved his hips just a little, to convey his impatience. 

Michael made a point to pin Jeremy’s hips down to keep him still.

Jeremy narrowed his eyes and jerked them up anyway, knowing it wouldn’t work, but at least Michael would feel it. 

Michael pulled away from his neck to tsk at him, his hands moving down to grab him by the backs of his thighs and fold his legs up so that his knees pressed into his chest as he leaned down onto him.

Jeremy made sure Michael could see him roll his eyes. 

Michael hummed. “That’s quite the attitude you’re getting there, babe.”

“Mm?”

Michael pressed his knees harder into his chest. “You heard me. Use your big boy words.”

“I don’t have an attitude,” Jeremy grumbled. 

“Oh? You don’t, huh?” Michael nipped at his jaw.

“No!” Jeremy found it difficult to move. “I’m perfectly neutral.”

“Oh yeah? So then you won’t complain if I take as long as I please, huh?”

Jeremy blinked. “What? I mean I’d rather you not.”

“Aw,” Michael cooed. “But Micah knows best, right? So, my way is obviously better.”

Jeremy pouted. “Y-You’re right,” he said quietly. 

Michael smirked, finally letting Jeremy’s legs relax as he pulled them around his hips. 

Jeremy smiled. He hooked his legs around Michael firmly. 

Michael chuckled, kissing down Jeremy’s jaw to his neck, where he lingered to suck hickeys into the skin.

Jeremy squirmed, breathy moans escaping his lips. 

Michael took his sweet time, creating a trail of dark marks leading down Jeremy’s throat as he worked down to his chest.

“M-Mikey, please,” Jeremy whispered, voice whiny. His legs tried to pull Michael in closer. 

Michael just hummed, otherwise ignoring him as he carried on down over Jeremy’s collar bone.

“Michael,” Jeremy said louder. “C-C’mon, babe.”

Michael bit down on Jeremy’s collar bone. 

“Mikey!” Jeremy complained. 

Michael pulled away with a huff. “What?”

“M-Move this along, huh?”

“Did I ask?”

“You didn’t not ask!”

“Attitude.”

“No!”

Michael scoffed.

“Touch me!”

“I am!” Michael’s fingers dug into Jeremy’s hips.

“My dick, Mike!”

Michael hummed. “Keep this up and I might have to punish you.”

Jeremy’s eyes sparkled. “Touch me, Michael.”

Michael’s lips quirked. “Oh? Sounds like someone _wants_ to be punished.” He rolled his hips slowly into Jeremy’s.

Jeremy groaned. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Naughty liar.” Michael hands moved to tease Jeremy’s chest as he harshly snapped his hips down against Jeremy.

Jeremy whimpered. “M-Micah, please!”

Michael just hummed in amusement, repeating his actions.

Jeremy pulled at Michael’s hair. “Come on!”

Michael grunted, shuddering. “Playing dirty now, huh?”

Jeremy just pulled it again. 

Michael moaned softly. “Bad boy, not answering,” He chastised, grinding down into him and started up a harsh rhythm.

Jeremy still said nothing, letting out a desperate moan as he tugged harder on Michael’s hair. 

“Fuck,” Michael groaned. “Answer me or I’m gonna have to punish you.”

Jeremy stayed quiet. 

Michael chuckled. “Alright then.” He lifted himself off of Jeremy.

Jeremy whined. “Michael!”

“Quiet,” He commanded, reaching over to search through the bedside table.

“You– Micah!” Jeremy whined. 

Michael smirked to himself. “I said quiet. Do as I says.”

Jeremy whimpered, but didn’t say anything more. 

“Good boy. Sit up, on your knees.”

Jeremy pushed himself up and around, settling on his knees and looking at Michael curiously. 

Michael pulled out two leather bands. He moved over to stand in front of Jeremy. “Lift up, legs apart. These go around your thighs.”

Jeremy raised himself up so his thighs weren’t touching his calves and spread them a bit. He still kept quiet. 

Michael secured one of the padded bands around one of his thighs. “Give me your hand.”

Jeremy held out his shaky hand. 

Michael carefully pressed it against his thigh, strapping it there with the band. He moved to the other leg, doing the same.

Jeremy pulled on the restraints. They were strong. He looked up at Michael in anticipation. 

Michael hummed to himself. “How very pretty.”

Jeremy beamed at that remark. 

Michael hooked a finger under his chin, tilting his head up to kiss him sweetly. His other hand trailed down his chest.

Jeremy hummed, but stopped when he realized now he couldn’t pull on Michael’s hair and watch him moan. He whined against Michael’s sweet kiss. 

Michael pulled away with a chuckle. He suddenly took Jeremy’s length in hand, stroking him easily.

Jeremy started letting out breathy exhales. “M-Michael,” he whispered, trying to reach him, though it was no use. 

Michael tsked. “You didn’t have permission to speak.”

Jeremy frowned. “But Micah.”

Michael just quirked an eyebrow.

“I like speaking,” Jeremy said, his frown turning into a cocky grin. 

“I can see that, bad boy.”

Jeremy’s smile didn’t fade. “What’re you gonna do about it?” 

“Put you in your place.” Michael twisted his wrist.

Jeremy squeaked, his face twisting back into desperation. “O-Oh yeah?”

“Mhm.” Michael released him, pushing him so he fell back against the bed, knees in the air.

Jeremy grunted, looking up at Michael expectantly. 

Michael scoffed. “Close your eyes.”

Jeremy stared at him. 

“Wow. You little bitch.”

Jeremy grinned again. 

Michael huffed. “You just aren’t going to obey, are you?”

“Am I? You haven’t given me a reason to.”

“Oh, that’ll change.” He grabbed their lube, pouring some onto his fingers.

Jeremy gulped, watching him carefully. 

Michael hummed, instantly pressing a finger into him.

Jeremy grunted, trying to back onto Michael’s finger. 

Michael didn’t let him, dragging the process out as long as possible.

Jeremy was impatient again. He needed to get Michael’s attention. “Mikey,” he whined. 

Michael hummed in acknowledgement, finger curling a bit.

Jeremy squeaked, the feeling just short of being enough. 

Michael eventually added a second finger, scissoring them.

Jeremy moaned, clenching his fists. 

Michael chuckled as he resumed his painfully slow process. “See, now this would have been going a lot faster if someone weren’t such a bad boy.”

Jeremy stuck his tongue out. 

Michael slowed down even more.

Jeremy made an angry sound. 

Michael huffed as he suddenly thrusted his fingers as deep into Jeremy as they could go. “I can stop entirely, if that’s what you want.”

Jeremy cried out, breathing hard. “N-No, please!”

“Then stop being a brat.” he curled his fingers forward, barely brushing Jeremy’s prostate.

Jeremy whimpered. “Micah,” he complained. He wasn’t in the mood to listen to instructions. 

“Wow, you never learn. Stop complaining.”

“Go faster!” 

Michael stopped moving.

“ _Michael!_ ”

Michael just waited. 

“Come on!”

“I can just go eat lunch or something, you know.”

Jeremy pouted. “Y-You’d just leave me like this? I thought you loved me, Micah.”

“Of course I love you. But you’re being a little bitch.”

“Pfft.”

“Now shut your fucking mouth and let me do what I need to do.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah? One more word and I’m leaving the room.”

Jeremy clenched his jaw shut. 

When Michael resumed moving his fingers, he was neither slow nor gentle.

Jeremy’s legs threatened to snap together, but he held them still. Desperate moans resulted from Michael’s sudden movements. 

Michael smirked as he added a third finger. “You’re only allowed to speak if you aren’t complaining or being a brat.”

Jeremy moaned. “S-Sounds arbitrary.”

“Mhm,” Michael pressed into his prostate.

Jeremy whimpered. He relaxed to let Michael do his work. 

Michael worked him open quickly, spreading his fingers out one last time before pulling them out.

Jeremy panted lightly. “A-Are you gonna fuck me now?”

“Dunno yet.” 

“You don’t know?!”

“You heard me.” Michael poured some lube onto a vibrator. “I think you can wait a while since you want to be such a brat.”

“That’s so unfair!” Jeremy complained. 

“Uh huh.” Michael pushed it all the way into him and switched it on.

Jeremy squealed. “F-Fuck, Michael! W-Warn me next time!”

“Maybe.” Michael sat back to watch.

Jeremy squirmed. “Yo-You’re not even gonna move it?”

“No. You can move, if you want. I think I’ll just watch for a bit.” He smirked.

Jeremy whined, quickly finding that any movements he could make weren’t as pleasurable as what Michael could be doing to him. 

Michael hummed. “Having fun?”

Jeremy growled at him. 

Michael just laughed.

Jeremy tried to move his hands, but fell sideways. The interesting angle produced by the position was better than the original, and Jeremy moaned. 

“Yeah? Things going well for you?”

Jeremy moaned louder. 

Michael chuckled. “Carry on then.”

Jeremy pressed his face into the mattress, his moaning muffled. 

Michael leaned forward, pressing the vibe in harder.

Jeremy shouted into the sheets. 

Michael smirked, pulling the vibe out and practically slamming it back in.

A scream came from Jeremy, only quieted a small amount by the bed. 

“Are you gonna start listening now?” Michael did it again.

Jeremy screamed again. “Yes!”

“Good boy,” Michael kept going, starting up a harsh rhythm with the toy.

Jeremy moaned more desperately than before. 

“You wanna cum for me?” Michael angled into Jeremy’s prostate.

Jeremy nodded, panting. “P-Please!”

“Go on.” Michael turned the vibe all the way up, pressing it hard directly into Jeremy’s prostate.

Jeremy came instantly, the fluid running down the side of the bed. He whimpered helplessly. 

“Good boy,” Michael cooed, switching the vibe off and pulling it out. “Does my good boy still want to be fucked?”

Jeremy panted. “O-Of course he does!”

Michael chuckled, flipping Jeremy onto his back and spreading his legs so he could fit between them, pressing into him.

Jeremy barely had time to get over his orgasm. “Michael!” he cried. 

Michael didn’t let him rest, instantly starting up a fast rhythm.

“Mic–” Jeremy let a long moan cut him off. 

Michael smirked to himself as he shifted Jeremy’s hips to hit his prostate with each thrust.

Soon the only thing Jeremy could do was moan. 

Michael groaned as well, reaching down to stroke Jeremy easily.

Jeremy moaned louder, more desperately. His hands tried to move, but couldn’t. 

Michael’s free hand came up to press Jeremy harder into the mattress.

Jeremy was so gone that he couldn’t express how close he was getting. 

Michael kept it up, movements gradually growing more stuttered as he grew close as well. 

Jeremy wasn’t able to warn Michael, and came with a cry of pleasure. 

Michael shuddered, pulling out just in time to cum across Jeremy’s abdomen.

Jeremy panted hard. “Mic–” He still couldn’t quite get any words out. 

Michael groaned softly, slowly coming down from his high. “Fuck, Jere.” 

Jeremy whimpered, pulling up at the restraints around his thighs. 

Michael sat up, carefully undoing the restraints and tossing them aside. He grabbed some tissues to clean them up.

Jeremy finally was able to catch his breath. “Micah,” he whispered. “I liked that a lot.”

Michael tossed the tissues aside, collapsing next to him. “Yeah? I wasn’t too harsh or anything?”

Jeremy let out a breathy laugh. “I love it when you’re harsh.”

Michael smiled a bit, pulling Jeremy close. “I wasn’t too rough?”

“Just rough enough,” Jeremy assured. 

Michael kissed his forehead. “You were amazing.”

Jeremy hummed. “Cool, but I was going for naughty.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “You succeeded.”

“Thank you!”

Michael just laughed. “Let’s go to sleep, babe.”

“God yeah.”

Michael laughed again. “Love you.”

Jeremy winked. “Love you too.”


End file.
